Unspoken Dream
by DoctoressOctopus
Summary: Apocalypse has been defeated, and now it's time for Rogue to try and get back into her old life. But it's a hard thing to do, especially when a grateful Cajun shows up, willing to try and fix things between them.
1. No Man's Pity

Gambit turned up the collar of his coat against the breeze as he waited. It was actually pretty warm, despite how late it was, but his thoughts couldn't be farther from the current weather conditions. He glanced at the full moon above, and, reaching up, removed the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it onto the rooftop. As he crushed it with the heel of his boot, he suddenly began to shake his head, smiling.

Why was he even here? The news on Apocalypse's fate had only just reached his ears when he had jumped up and headed over. He could guess well enough, although he continued to restrain his mind from pondering the matter any further.

He looked over the Xavier Institute's grounds, which were empty of any sound or life, before turning his attention back to the sky. The night was cloudless and clear, a perfect setting for the previous victory. Not that he'd had any part in it.

He had told himself that it just wasn't his fight. And what could he have done, anyhow? The whole thing had been pulled off fine without him; what difference would he have made?

"Seems like I'm askin' that question a lot lately," he murmured, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other distractedly.

_Why am I here?_

He sighed and finally gave in to his curiosity.

To apologize? Hardly. Personally, he didn't regret his time with the girl one bit.

The memory of their parting in the bayou made Gambit's smile grow. A little charm could go a long way.

To thank her? Possibly. She had, after all, come back for him out of nothing but the goodness of her heart, risking her own life in the process even though he had used her. The gentleman in him knew a more proper thanks was in order; a card and a smile were nothing compared to what she had done for him. He wondered vaguely if she had even kept the card after all that had happened between them; he wouldn't blame her if she had sent the thing through the paper shredder the second she got home.

Gambit's date with the Rogue had been far from the ideal first impression he usually made. Not that he put it that way to himself: it had been business the whole way. Nothing personal.

_So why are you here?_

He rolled his eyes at this sudden question and cleared his throat loudly, trying to turn his attention elsewhere.

_B'cause the girl deserves some kind of congrats for what she did,_ he responded mutely.

_From an enemy, _said the voice derisively.

_No, from the jerk who should've said somethin' more t'her for savin' his neck. Lady like her deserves more than what I gave_. To that there was no answer, and Gambit was permitted to wait in silence.

At last, after he had lost count of how long he stood there, a low roar could be heard in the distance and he looked up. Directly from the east approached a sleek, black jet, its engines almost noiseless as it came. Unhurriedly Gambit walked to the edge of the roof, and sliding skillfully down the wall with only one hand to support him, he fell onto the balcony below in a catlike position, listening intently. The "secret" cliff-entrance into the Blackbird's hangar slid open noisily, and a moment later closed in the same manner as the jet returned to base. Gambit raised his eyebrows in anticipation as he seated himself on the balcony railing.

Now for some fun.

:xXxXx:

"This calls for a party!" Kitty's hopeful request was greeted by tired groans as the team stepped down from the jet.

"We just spent all night banishing a psycho-mutant to the ends of the earth, not to mention dealing with the military and the press, and you want to _party_?" said Scott incredulously.

Kitty shrugged. "It was worth a try. I don't know about you guys, but this thing's, like, _totally_ given me energy to spare! I mean, come on—like you said, we just sent the toughest thing we've ever come up against to some other dimension. There's gotta be s_ome_ kind of celebration for that."

"Speak for yourself." Rogue shook her head as she disembarked. "Ah'm about to fall over."

Kitty twisted her lips. "Well, then _tomorrow,_ or something."

"Hold your horses, Half-Pint, there's plenty a' room for celebratin'." Logan, following Rogue closely, came up and smiled. "Especially after the butt we kicked. But 'til then, let's just sleep on it." He put a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Get some rest, kid; ya deserve it. All a' ya do."

Rogue smiled in turn, and then put a hand over her mouth as she yawned. "Ah guess ah'll catch y'all later. By the way," she added, looking at Logan, "how're the Professor an' Storm?"

He frowned slightly. "Definitely better..." He glimpsed back to where Xavier was wheeling down the ramp, looking rather fine except for his torn clothes, and giving no sign whatsoever of having previously been completely overpowered and enslaved. Storm came next, supported by Evan. Her expression wasn't as confident as the Professor's, but like Logan said, she was definitely doing better. Rogue, chancing a fleeting look at the man, could have sworn that she saw Logan's features soften slightly when his gaze fell on the weather witch. Whatever this may have meant, she didn't wonder: she had been unable to get any sleep on the flight back, try as she may, and knew she should probably rest before anything.

She bid the others goodnight again before heading upstairs, her mind full of the recent events. Exhausted as she was, Rogue couldn't help but feel somewhat proud: of both herself and her teammates, and any other allies who had helped in the cause. Learning of the Brotherhood's participation had surprised her more than anything, even Colossus' unexpected presence.

She clicked on the hallway light as she ascended to the second floor.

Still…at first, the prospect of gathering so much help for the final battle had been the main support of her confidence. Rogue would never admit it to herself while her dignity lasted, but nonetheless a small hope had sprung at the start of the mission, the hope that the streets of New Orleans wouldn't be too hard to search for one more hand in the fight…

Detecting these thoughts, Rogue shook her head to clear them, annoyed at herself.

_Would he have even come?_ she thought doubtfully. _Not like the man would do anythin' if it weren't for his own benefit…_

Every detail between the second Gambit had grabbed her in the alley and when they parted seemed etched into her brain in fine detail, and the more she tried to scrub away the memories, the brighter they shone. The thought of fighting side-by-side with him— just as they had against the Rippers in Louisiana—during that wild moment in which it had seemed possible, had played before her mind appealingly, only to be thrown in her face when he didn't show.

But she refused to brood on the subject. This was a time for celebration, after all, and she wasn't about to waste the time worrying about the guy who had kidnapped and used her.

Rogue entered the room she shared with Kitty, and too tired to be bothered with changing out of her uniform, she collapsed onto her bed and sighed, glad to finally be home. Rolling onto her back, she put her hands over her eyes in an attempt to block out the moonlight streaming in through the open balcony doors. The question of just why they were open hadn't even made it into her when a soft voice spoke.

"I've been a lot a' places, chérie. Seen a lot of things. But what you pulled off…that was somethin'." Rogue's heart was in her throat, and out of instinct she leapt to her feet and rounded on Gambit, poised for a fight. "Easy, now, I come in peace." Gambit held up his hands harmlessly, but Rogue didn't change position.

"What're you doin' here? You got a momma that needs savin', too?"

"No, no, nothin' like that." His voice made it obvious that he was amused at her comment. The moonlight shining in from behind outlined his form, casting any features into darkness except his luminescent eyes. "Jus' thought I'd congratulate you on your victory. No easy task, I hear." He turned and leaned his back against the wall, allowing the light to reveal his face. It was patient and cool, and Rogue found herself relaxing the second her eyes settled on his. She lowered her hands and continued to watch him suspiciously, not once daring to drop her guard.

"That's it?" she asked, her voice rimmed with sarcasm. "You drag me 'round the streets, through a bayou an' into an enemy-infested stronghold, an' all you have to say to me is 'congratulations'?" Her irritation overcame whatever fear she might still have of him, and walking up to Gambit she poked him hard in the chest. "An' just where were _you_ this whole time, if ah may ask?"

He didn't move at her touch, but glanced down at her hand before replying. "It jus' wasn' my fight."

"Uh-huh." Rogue scoffed and backed down a foot. "Why're you here?"

"T'make sure you're alright."

She crossed her arms. "Like you care."

"Gambit said he'd watch over you, chérie, and he's a man of his word. An' it's the least I can do, after what _you_ did."

Rogue guessed he was no longer talking about Apocalypse. She gave him a wary look. "Don't think mah comin' back for you had anythin' to do with you. Enemy or not, mah conscience wouldn't leave me alone if ah just left you with those creeps."

"So it wasn' personal, jus' business."

"Exactly." She turned away.

"An' keepin' the card…I guess that's jus' business, as well?" Rogue froze, and Gambit knew he had touched a nerve. She turned back around.

"What?"

He had only been guessing at the time, but he now knew without a doubt that she still had his gift. "I guess that's jus' business, as well," he repeated. She frowned.

"Hey, you _used_ me," she snapped, changing the subject. "Give me one reason why ah shouldn't knock you out an' throw your butt out the window."

"You wouldn't," he said simply. Pushing himself away from the wall, he came up to her, and when she didn't back away, he held up his hand near her face. "If you really wanted me out, you would've said somethin' by now." His fingers caught a stray lock of her hair, which he proceeded to twirl playfully as he went on. "So far I've gotten insults 'n threats, but you haven't told me t'get out."

Rogue stared, not answering. Normally, she would have been touchy about such easy contact; but it felt as though his actions had succeeded in rusting the gate hinges of her defense, allowing his sweet tongue to meddle with the feelings that lied behind. What was this guy's game? She stiffened as the back of his gloved hand met her cheek briefly, and the heat from that touch thrust her back into reality. Her face hardened and she recoiled quickly, more out of pride than fear.

"If you ain't got nothin' better to say, then go," she ordered.

Gambit pretended to be hurt. "Now, now, I thought we were closer than that."

"Close? You _kidnapped_ me an' tricked me into helpin' you!"

"_Tricked_ is a strong word..."

"You acted like you cared about me so ah'd save your butt."

"That's kinda puttin' it blunt, chere."

"So it's true?"

"No, jus' blunt."

Rogue growled and looked away, massaging her eyes wearily. "Look, whatever you came here for, just get it out so you can go. Then we'll both be happy."

"Why d'you assume I only bother with you when I want somethin'?"

"Uh," she said sarcastically, faking ignorance, " 'cause that's usually the case?"

"You can't call once 'usually'."

"Hey, ah—" She stopped and looked at him in disbelief. "Did you just come here to play games with me all night?"

Gambit put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Not at firs', but now the prospect seems kinda interestin'."

"Aren't you the charmer?" she muttered.

" 'Course."

Rogue looked at him. He was smiling, evidently enjoying this experience, and she found that his mood spread easily: it was with a shock she realized that the corners of her own mouth were lifting in response. She hid her face, trying to regain her composure. "Mah God, ah _must_ be exhausted…"

"You know you like me," he joked.

Rogue scowled, his ease terminating her tolerant mood. "Quit changin' the freakin' subject an' tell me what you're doin' here."

He took his time in replying. "Well, if you want the truth, I guess—"

"Can I help ya with somethin', bub?" Both Rogue and Gambit turned in surprise to find Logan standing in the doorway, his gaze locked on the Cajun. Even as he spoke, there was a _snikt _as he unsheathed his claws threateningly and entered the room.

"No, Logan—" Rogue started, putting up her hands and stepping between him and Gambit. "It's okay. He's just here to…" She looked at Gambit helplessly.

"T'congratulate her," Gambit finished. At Rogue's bidding, Logan retracted his claws again, but didn't shift his glare away from the newcomer. "Like I was sayin'," Gambit continued, looking back at Rogue, "I guess I jus' came t'see if you were ready t'forgive me."

"Say what?" Rogue blinked, taken aback.

"Well, seein' how you've kept my gift around, I imagine you're not _too_ mad at me anymore."

"It don't _mean _anythin'," she objected, reddening slightly. Gambit shrugged and took a few slow steps toward the balcony.

"Maybe it does, maybe it don'," he said over his shoulder. "But if, by chance, it _does_…" —He sent a mischievous glance in her direction— "…meet me tomorrow night. By the fountain in the park, seven or so." Not awaiting a response, he threw himself over the railing and made his way carefully down to the ground, and without looking back departed.

Rogue went on staring at the balcony doors long after he had left, until Logan's gruff voice brought her back. "You wanna tell me what that was about?"

"What?" She jumped, suddenly reminded of his presence.

"So, are you gonna meet him?" It wasn't Logan that asked the question; he and Rogue looked towards the door to find Kitty standing there now, her expression absolutely delighted.

Her question finally caught up with Rogue's brain, which seemed to have failed to function properly since Gambit's exit. "What—_no_! 'Course not!" she retorted quickly. "Ah don't owe him anythin'…"

Logan, seemingly satisfied that Gambit had gone, left the girls to get to bed without another comment on the Acolyte's visit.

"So you're telling me you're just gonna, like, leave the poor guy _standing_ there all night?" Kitty asked a few minutes later as she pulled her nightshirt on over her head.

"Yep," said Rogue carelessly. "He deserves it, after what he did to me. An' how much did you hear?" she demanded, turning to look at her roommate.

Kitty smiled innocently as she pulled her comforter up to her waist. "Relax, I wasn't there for long. But he _does _sound like he feels pretty bad…"

"Please, the man's a born liar." Rogue sat down on her own bed and sighed. "Not to mention a thief, an' part a' Magneto's team…"

"Oh, come _on_. Take it from someone who knows: teams don't matter."

"Yeah, an' look where you an' Lance are standin'," Rogue replied, more coldly than she meant. Kitty sent her a hurt look, and Rogue sighed again. "Sorry…. It's just, him comin' in here an' actin' like he didn't even do anythin' wrong…it just..."

"I know how you feel. And, like, just so you know, me and Lance finally made up," Kitty put in. "So if _we_ can keep it together, there's definitely hope for you two."

"Hey, who said ah _wanted_ there to be somethin' between us?" said Rogue defensively.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "It's totally obvious. And what was that about a gift…?" Her puzzled face broke into a smile as she gasped excitedly. "Did he mean that card you were using as a bookmark the other day, and you threatened me when I asked what it—?"

"_No_," lied Rogue, unconvincingly.

"Oh, my God, yes it was!" Kitty squealed, getting up on her knees and pointing at Rogue accusingly. "You like him! I _knew_ it—"

"No! Ah forgot it was even in mah pocket; it just so happened it was the only thing ah had to…stop it!" She seized a pillow and threw it at Kitty, who had begun to giggle uncontrollably and bounce up and down. She easily phased through it and went on laughing. "Look, Gambit's been the _last_ thing on mah mind lately."

"Exactly! And now that the whole thing with Apocalypse is over, you can start, you know, focusing on your real life." She stopped bouncing. "And you have to admit, he _is_ cute…" She grinned. "You can't tell me you don't think so."

Rogue felt warmth creep into her cheeks. "Ah'm goin' to bed," she said flatly, and after turning off the light cast herself onto her bed, her back to Kitty.

"I still think you should meet him," said Kitty after a moment. "You never know…"

Rogue sat up and turned to face her, irritated. "Yeah, an' ah'm sure for all his good looks, he's got the sympathy to overlook the fact that ah cain't ever allow mahself to get close to him." She shook her head. "Maybe it seems easy to you, but ah'm not exactly the most relationship-friendly girl out there."

"Maybe this is your chance, then," suggested Kitty softly. "Who knows? Maybe this Gambit guy'll, like, be the one for you, or something."

Rogue smiled grimly. She didn't dare get her hopes up, but Kitty's comments had soon turned her mind to those last moments in the bayou, back in New Orleans. At first, she had deemed his last bit of flirting as harmless; nothing more than his way of expressing his gratitude for her saving him.

But he had come back. Not only that, he had asked her to meet him in a manner that didn't suggest he was asking for another favor. And he _had_ asked in front of Logan, so he definitely wasn't about to throw her on another train to Louisiana.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" came Kitty's voice through the darkness.

"…_No_."

:xXxXx:

Rogue spent most of the next day avoiding eye contact with Kitty, all the while a furious debate taking place in her mind. She even tried making a mental list of positive and negative reasons to go, and to her dismay, the pros always outweighed the cons. Before she knew it, the clock was showing a quarter to six. Ten to six. Five to six. Six o'clock.

Sighing, she tossed aside the book she had been attempting to read and stood. "_Fine_," she hissed. Not wanting to give Gambit the satisfaction in thinking she had dressed up for the occasion, yet wanting to make some type of impression, Rogue settled on black jeans and a tight-fitting black top, which left a good deal of her throat, back, and waist open. The long sleeves stopped about an inch or two above where her gloves ended, exposing a little skin there, as well. The end result: casual, but with a slight touch of elegance that provided a little risk. She almost reapplied her make-up, but decided that was overdoing it.

By now it was six-thirty, she was shocked to learn, and with a little speed in her step Rogue made her way downstairs to the foyer, hoping to get out before Kitty caught up with her. She had just reached the last step when a voice made her start.

"Goin' somewhere?" Logan stood to her left, half concealed in the shadows of a doorway.

"Oh. Uh…well—"

"Don't worry, Rogue, I'm not gonna go an' play father on ya." He stepped forward. "I just wanna know how you're plannin' on gettin' to the park."

It was no use denying where she was going, so she did her best to give a casual shrug. "Thought ah'd walk."

"Walk."

"Yeah. It ain't that far. An' ah don't wanna get there too early or anythin'," she added, shrugging again.

"Ya sure? Ya know you're welcome t—"

Rogue waved a hand. "Ah know. Thanks for the offer, but ah'll be fine." He still looked doubtful, and she went on, "Logan…ah know Gambit's not the most…sincere guy in the world…" It was his turn to wave a hand. Logan could see this meant something to her, however much she may deny it to him, or herself. He didn't trust Gambit at all, but it _was_ her decision, and even he couldn't feign blindness at the sparks that had flown between them in the bayou.

"Ah, don't waste your time explainin' things to me. It's your decision, kid, and I ain't gonna stop ya…but if you're not back before curfew, don't be surprised if I turn up. Now get goin' before you're late." She sent him a grateful smile, and after glancing at the nearby clock hurried out.

:xXxXx:

The sun had only just set when Rogue arrived at the designated spot, but she could already tell it was going to be a warm night. As she waited, she gazed indifferently into the fountain's depths, the frivolously glittering coins soothing the slight nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

"I've gotta be honest, chere: I didn' think you'd show." Rogue turned to see Gambit approaching, and a pang of jealousy hit her when she saw how relaxed he was.

"Ah surprised mahself," she admitted, leaning back against the fountain's edge and crossing her arms. "So what d'you want?"

Gambit, following suit, came up beside her and also leaned against the fountain. "Jus' t'talk. Walk with me?" he offered. Rogue accepted, and they took to the path that wound about the outskirts of the park as they conversed. "I guess what I wanted t'say is thanks," he began. "For everythin' you did back there."

Rogue shrugged. "Don't mention it. Ah mean really, don't mention it: 'cause then ah have to reface the fact that ah'm a part a' several a' those Rippers, now, an' they're a part a' me." Her voice was ringed with disgust.

"I'm sorry you had t'go through that…I'd hate t'think what it'd be like in Julien's mind."

"Not pretty," she said with a slight smile, glad they could find something to agree on. "So…how'd you get involved with those losers, anyway?"

"…That'd take a long time t'tell."

"Well, unless you got somewhere to be, ah think we have the time."

Gambit hesitated. "T'make the story short…the Rippers are the enemies of the Thieves' Guild, an' enemies don' tend t'be too nice t'each other."

"Yeah…" Rogue, thinking back to the fight in the jazz club, couldn't help but question his story. "But…it just seemed like that Julien guy wasn't there to just pick a fight…it was almost like he wanted to get you back for somethin'."

"He should. My powers have been used a little too much in the fight against him 'n his family."

Rogue, while knowing that Gambit and his dad weren't exactly the best friends in the world, had no idea of Jean-Luc's habit of using Gambit's powers for the Guild's gain. As a result, she wasn't sure how to take his last comment.

Gambit, sensing the tension, changed the subject, and this kept the conversation going for a while. Just as before, Rogue was amazed to find how easy it was talking to him; their differences in teams didn't exist for the moment, and she couldn't care less. The question of why he had brought her here faded from thought as they walked beneath the stars, talking of whatever came up: their experience in Louisiana together, amusing accounts of their teammates, and, from Gambit's end, unexpected compliments and occasional hints of flirting. Rogue did her best to ignore this, keen to show she wasn't easily swayed by his charm, while inside she could feel her respect for him growing with each word spoken. The topic eventually drifted back to his side of the ring, and Rogue took the opportunity to ask what was most on her mind.

"So, what're you gonna do now that Magneto's back?" she inquired, looking sidelong at him and hoping the question wasn't too obvious. His pace slowed, and he removed one hand from his pocket to run it through his hair before replying.

"I knew from the beginnin' he wasn't dead. There are some people you jus' can't kill, an' he's one of 'em." He paused. "Most a' my life's been about goin' solo, so I suppose that's how it'll be. For a while, anyway." Gambit looked at her, guessing what she was thinking, and she dropped her eyes quickly, not wanting him to see the slight disappointment in them. "What about you?" he said after a brief silence.

"Hmm?"

"Got any thoughts about your future?"

Rogue raised her eyebrows thoughtfully. "Ah never really thought about it. Nothin' beyond school, anyhow."

"A girl like you could go a long way, if she tried. Jus' think about what _you _want."

She laughed softly, almost bitterly. "Believe me, if ah could have what ah wanted, ah wouldn't be dressed like this."

"That'd be a shame," said Gambit encouragingly, "considerin' how nice you look." His comment was flattering, but it was clear he knew what her words had really meant. Rogue held her hands in front of her face, surveying them with an expression of both loathing and some far-off sadness.

"Ah've dressed like this mah whole life," she said quietly, coming to a halt. "But if ah'd known how things would…turn out…then maybe ah wouldn't a' been so quick to isolate mahself. But maybe it was better that way," she continued, as much to Gambit as to herself. "At least that way, mah powers didn't cost me _every_thin'."

Gambit watched her silently. He could not begin to imagine not being able to touch anyone, especially after the life he had lived. As he looked at her, his first instinct was to pity the girl, but deep down he knew better. She didn't need pity: her bold spirit utterly rejected the very idea. The suggestion of clemency was taboo in her state of mind, and he admired her for that. He had gotten a hint of this before, so perhaps that contributed to the reason he had met her here tonight. He owed her, yes, but he also knew his own habits well enough to perceive that there was something else behind it. Her personality was certainly admirable: spunky, tough, and all bad attitude…qualities he didn't mind at all in his women.

But something more had caught his eye in the time they had spent together, something he wasn't about to let go of so easily; not until he had discerned what it was, at any rate.

Besides, he knew talking would get him nowhere with her: "Oh, yeah, by the way, chérie, I'm havin' second thoughts 'bout the whole bad guy deal, an' thought I'd see your thoughts on the matter. You know, 'cause I figured, since _you_ were able t'start over so successfully, maybe it'd help me figure things out a bit." Not likely.

Looking at her now, he could see it was the perfect chance to move in, anyway: she was obviously trying to get back into the swing of her old life, and what better way to earn her trust than to comfort her through it? The way to a lady's heart was as familiar to him as the back of his hand, and this situation was no exception.

Without thinking twice, he came forward, took Rogue's hand in his and raised it. "You're right. They didn'." Gently he slid the glove from her hand, and catching and holding her gaze he said softly, "If you touch someone, you may knock 'em out for a while. But you said yourself: they become a part of you. That's gotta stand for somethin'…an' besides, whatever it may be t'you, that means I'm part of you, now." As they stood there, Gambit imagined he could see something like restricted hope kindled in her eyes when she looked up at him, framed almost angelically by the moonlight. It seemed to him then that he was looking not at the young woman he thought he knew, but rather a face of stone, some ancient thing carved from the earth by force that had been carried beyond its age, seeing far more than it ever wanted or needed to see.

He blinked. She turned away, and the vision was gone.

"Stop tryin' to get me with your charmin' crap," Rogue snapped, her old mood returning. She pulled from his grasp and slid her glove back on.

Gambit grinned. "Can't blame a man for tryin'."

"Hey, Julien's mind may have been bad, but yours ain't exactly the cleanest, either," she said, turning to him. "If you actually meant somethin' to me, then maybe ah'd like havin' you in mah head. But until then, make sure you don't touch me again." She wasn't really mad at him: his words had simply unnerved her, and her immediate reaction was to bite at whatever had backed her into the corner she was in. But Gambit could guess the reason for her words, and so wasn't affected by their frost. "Look, ah…ah didn't mean it," she said honestly. "Ah just…" She sighed, flustered. This was all moving too fast for her: she shouldn't even be here, let alone with him. "Ah…ah should get goin'."

He nodded. "You'll be okay?" She glared, and he knew that was the wrong thing to say. "I mean, d'you need a ride, or anythin'?"

"No, ah walked…ah'll be fine."

Gambit took her hand again and gave her a gentle pull. "Come on. I'll give you a lift home." His voice was resolute, and so Rogue followed him to where he had parked his bike. She climbed up behind him as he started it up, and without another word to each other, they took off.

:xXxXx:

"So, how'd it go?"

"Move." Rogue pushed past Kitty to enter her room, ignoring her friend's excited squeals and questions.

"What'd he say?"

"A little too much."

"Did you go anywhere?"

"Nope."

"Did he, like, try to kiss you or anything?"

"Kitty!" Rogue's face flushed as she fell onto her bed. She crossed her legs and looked at her roommate, who seemed more keyed up about the whole thing than she was.

"You're blushing, so he must've tried something."

"Ah am not!" At the moment, Rogue couldn't decide how she felt about the night's events. Excited? Glad? Annoyed? Angry? The way he had been able to sneak around her guard like that—again—had been the cause of her frustration with him, but just the fact that he was the first person to be able to do so…that had to stand for something, like he said.

"You are _so_ red right now…"

"Did ah ask you?" Rogue tried vainly to suppress the heat in her face.

"Are you gonna meet him again?"

"Is that any a' your business?"

Kitty gave an excited scream and clasped her hands together. "Rogue's got a boyfriend! Rogue's got a boyfriend—"

"Will you shut up?"

"Not until everyone else hears about this!" With that Kitty leapt off her bed and made for the door.

"What!" Rogue bounded after her. "Oh, no you don't—!" Laughing, Kitty phased through the door and out of Rogue's reach. Rogue hit it, scowled, flung it open, and then yelled at Kitty's back, "If you say anythin', don't count on wakin' up in the mornin'!" She slammed it back into place and went back to her bed, utter confusion clouding her thoughts. She had been sure she had seen the last of Gambit after coming back from Louisiana. That he would not only turn up, but also ask to meet her, had been far from what she had come to expect. Not only that, but he had actually acted…friendly. Decent. Not the qualities she thought a thief, and an Acolyte, would have on hand. True, he had been perfectly polite when he kidnapped her—not counting knocking her out with sleeping gas—but Rogue had figured it was only a coating to keep her from discovering what lay underneath: that he wanted something. But what could he want this time that could only result by making friends with her?

_Friends?_ thought Rogue. _Ah wouldn't go _that_ far… Acquaintances, maybe, but friends?_ She sighed. This was getting too complicated. Gambit was an associate, nothing more. Not a friend, not an enemy…for the present, at least.

Playing the night over again in her mind, Rogue couldn't help smiling. He made good company, that was sure. She heard his words again: _whatever it may be t'you, that means I'm part of you, now_. What _did_ it mean to her? Surely nothing, considering just how many people she was a part of now. But even so…ever since he had pointed this out, a small part of her had felt a glow of some inner satisfaction: she _was_ a part of him. He was a part of her. As long as Rogue lived, a part of his soul would abide within hers.

"Oh, God, ah absorbed his freakin' romantic spirit," she murmured, falling back into her pillows. Of course, she had been a part of him for a while, now. Although the details were scarce, Rogue knew that she had infiltrated both the Brotherhood and Acolytes' places and absorbed their powers under Mesmero's control. Gambit's psyche had been felt for a good amount of time, but it wasn't until he himself had pointed it out that she had realized its significance.

She let the matter lie as her attention turned to their last words that night. He had dropped her off before the doors, and had even walked her up to them to see her inside. At the entrance she had turned, and, unsure what to say, had muttered a shy thanks, doubtful as to what was supposed to happen next.

"…Why…ah mean…why'd you…take me out tonight?" she had asked hesitantly.

As a reply, he had shrugged and smiled. "How could I not, chérie? Gambit's gotta treat his ladies right. An' speakin' a' which…am I forgiven?" Rogue pretended to think about it, and then surprised them both by answering,

"Depends. Buy me dinner sometime and ah'll call it even." Gambit, while clearly stunned, had been extremely pleased at this invitation and accepted gladly.

Now, as she thought back, Rogue's face burned with humiliation. "What was ah thinkin'?" she wondered aloud, and covered her eyes in shame, hoping to hide from the truth:

She had just asked Remy LeBeau out on a date.


	2. Twilight Reverie

Rogue traced one of the hearts with a gloved finger absentmindedly. A dull buzz in the back of her head was the only sign of any life outside her reminiscence, and even this was ignored as her thoughts repeated themselves.

_Buy me dinner sometime and ah'll call it even_.

_That's an offer I couldn' possibly refuse_.

She turned the playing card over in her hand as she studied the queen's face.

_Look for me when you least expect me_.

She had memorized every little detail of the parting gift long before now, but nonetheless she had yet to grow tired of looking at it with a small sense of pride. As her eyes took in every inch of the card's surface that she could see, Rogue felt her mood darken slightly at the Cajun's promise.

_That was several weeks ago, an' ah ain't heard a thing from him… _She sighed. _What was ah thinkin'? The girl who cain't touch, tryin' to make some kind of a relationship…Not only that, but ah was so desperate, ah had to go to an Acolyte_.

Rogue had finally admitted to herself that she was beginning to see Gambit in a different light, although that didn't excuse him from her frustration.

_Then again, ah cain't say that ah blame him,_ she thought bitterly. _Ah'm sure someone like him could get any woman he wanted…why would he waste his time with—_

"Rogue!" said Kurt in a loud whisper, leaning up from behind and prodding her in the side.

"_What?_" she snapped, her thoughts ending abruptly. Suddenly she was aware of someone else calling her name, and looking up, she realized that the whole class was staring at her. "Uh…" She looked at the teacher helplessly, unable to answer whatever question she had been asked.

"I'm glad to see you find this lesson so interesting," he retorted. The class snickered as Rogue quickly slid the card into her pocket.

"Sorry, Mr.—"

The bell rang, and glad of the distraction she seized her bag and hurried out. She shook her head as she reached her locker and put in the combination.

_The only thing that Cajun's done for me is get me into trouble_.

In her irritation Rogue pulled the door open harder than she meant to, and it bounced off another locker with noise loud enough to make everyone stare. She gave no heed to this and began to shift through her bag.

_He'd probably enjoy this, if he could see me now. The little—_

"Man, Rogue, what's up with you?" Kurt appeared beside her, looking genuinely surprised and concerned.

"Nothin', ah'm fine." She tossed a book into her locker with a loud clang.

"You totally choked during class. He was calling your name for about a minute before—"

"Kurt, ah said ah'm fine!" She slammed the door shut and rounded to face her "brother". This was no longer only about Gambit; her usual temperamental self was taking over.

"Okay, okay," said Kurt carefully, putting up his hands. "I didn't mean it like—"

"Ah know. Ah'm sorry Kurt, ah'm just…yellin' at the wrong person, ah guess. Ah'll catch you later, 'kay?" Without another word she left him standing there, puzzled, and made her way outside.

_Ah'm just givin' the creep what he wants_. She stepped out into the bright sunlight, a setting contradictory to her mood, and then set off across the courtyard swiftly.

"Rogue! Wait a minute!" Rogue slowed, allowing Kitty to catch up with her. "Hey…what's wrong?"

Rogue growled. "Nothin' is wrong with me! Why's everyone assumin' somethin's wrong with me today?"

"For one thing, you _are_ acting a bit moodier than usual," Kitty admitted, and couldn't help grinning. "If you wanna know what I think—" Rogue put up a hand.

"Spare me the lecture. Ah know what you're gonna say, so just go ahead an' shut up." Kitty had actually kept Rogue's exact doings with Gambit between them, although the fact alone that Rogue had something to do with him had spread throughout the Institute's inhabitants like fire.

Kitty shrugged, unaffected by her friend's comeback. "Fine, but if you really wanna get anywhere with him—"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "How many times do ah have to say that maybe ah don't want to 'get anywhere with him'?"

"Oh, please, I know you do. You always say '_maybe_ I don't want', you've never actually _said_ that you don't want him around—"

"Ah didn't say ah don't want him _around—_"

"—And you've been meaner than ever since you went out with him."

"Ah did _not_ go out with him!" said Rogue hotly. She turned to face Kitty. "Ah just met him somewhere. There's a fine line." Kitty opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. "What?" Rogue demanded, seeing the strange look in her eye. She followed Kitty's gaze and turned around, and to her utter astonishment she saw Gambit, leaning against his parked bike as he watched the two girls, his expression indifferent.

"Bonjour, chérie," he said cheerfully. "Petite," he added to Kitty, nodding in acknowledgement.

Kitty gave a _see-I-told-you-so _glance at Rogue, who scowled. "Get outta here. Ah'll catch up with you," she ordered in an undertone. Kitty obeyed, but sent Gambit a last fleeting look before departing. Rogue turned to him. "What're you doin' here?" she demanded.

"Is that how you're always gonna greet me?" he asked coolly.

"As long as you keep poppin' up everywhere." She crossed her arms and came up beside him. She had half a mind to ask where he had been all this time, but didn't want to give him any ideas.

"I said I'd buy you dinner, didn' I? If you ain't got any plans this afternoon, I thought I'd take you t'lunch, instead." Rogue blinked.

"You're sayin' you came all the way here to pick me up an' take me out?"

"Pretty much."

"Aren't you sweet." There was only a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Gambit held out his hand. "Your carriage awaits, Mademoiselle." She looked from it up into his face, which was patient and smiling, and had just raised her own hand for him to take when a nearby voice broke in.

"Excuse me!" Rogue felt anger lick her insides as Principal Kelly approached.

_Like he hasn't ruined enough a' our lives_. She said nothing as he came up, but had no need: he was looking at Gambit. "Excuse me," he repeated, ignoring Rogue completely, "but I don't believe I've seen you around here before, sir."

Gambit nodded in agreement. "I don' think so, either."

Kelly hesitated, both at this and the sight of Gambit's eyes. "Do you have permission to be on the premises of this school?" he said finally.

"Considerin' I should've graduated four years ago, probably not." Rogue tried not to grin at the man's obvious aggravation with Gambit's attitude.

"Then may I ask why you're here, Mr….?"

"Friends call me Remy. But I don' think you fit in that category, so you can call me Gambit. An' I'm jus' here t'pick up my lady." He put an arm around Rogue's waist and pulled her against him gently. She tried to play along and keep from blushing at the gesture. For the first time, Kelly looked at her.

"Ah, yes, one of our more…_gifted_ students." Rogue glared as he turned his gaze back to Gambit. "You _do_ know she's a mutant?"

Her anger increased at this: the jackass was trying to ruin her. He didn't know for sure that Gambit was a mutant, and figured exposing her "secret" to him might be able to hurt her somehow.

Gambit gave Kelly a confused look. "She is?" he asked in fake surprise, letting go of Rogue. "Then I have t'thank you, Monsieur." He shook his head as if in disbelief. "I had no idea..." He mounted his bike slowly, a quick look at Rogue indicating that she should do the same. "Now I'm sure things'll run much more smoothly b'tween us," he continued to the principal, "what with us _both_ bein' mutants 'n all. I truly owe you, homme." He smirked, and the second Rogue's grip was secure, Gambit started up the bike and sped them away.

Rogue actually laughed as she hugged his waist, her bad mood evaporated. "Ah'm startin' to think you might not be so bad to have around," she joked, yelling to make herself heard.

"You don' know the half of it."

:xXxXx:

"Ah never knew you had such good manners," Rogue complimented as Gambit pulled her chair out for her. "Or are you just makin' an exception?"

_Oh, mah God, ah'm flirtin' with him_. She took her seat and watched as he did the same across from her. He had taken her to a small café near the beach, and had somehow managed to get the table with the best view in the house.

"Didn' think a thief could know his etiquette?" She opened her mouth to object, and he put in quickly, "I know you didn' mean it. Sorry. But I also know my manners towards you haven' exactly been the best..."

"It's okay. But…" She shook her head. "Even in Louisiana, ah thought it was weird how nice you were treatin' me." Rogue's eyes met his. "Ah mean, even if ah was only there to…help you…you didn't have to be as polite to me as you were bein'."

"I never said you were only there t'help me," he replied, the look in his face earnest. "But as for that, a lady like you deserves respect, if nothin' else." Rogue suddenly became extremely interested in the water rippling on the shore, and didn't speak again until it was time to order. She looked at Gambit doubtfully as the waiter turned to her.

"Don' worry," he assured her. "Consider it part a' my repayment." After she had placed her request, Rogue asked,

"So if payin's part a' your 'repayment', then this"—she waved at the setting around them—"isn't?"

"You asked me out, chérie. Not the other way around."

"But you came," she protested, not bothering to deny his statement.

"Not everythin' in my life's 'bout business, Rogue. An' speakin' a' which, I think we're comfortable enough t'go on a firs' name basis…"

She saw what he meant and smiled sweetly. "We're not _that_ close."

He shrugged. "I'm a patient man. I can wait."

"You sayin' you'll have the time?"

"If you'll have me." Gambit smiled, and she returned it willingly. "But while we're on the matter, an' if you don' mind me gettin' a little personal…" He watched her for a sign, but she only observed him silently. "Truth is…" He sighed and leaned forward a few inches, clearly unsure how to say it. "…Lately, I've been tryin' t'decide where my loyalties lie. I was sure it was with Magneto 'n his crowd, but…" He shrugged again casually. "Now I'm not so sure."

Rogue tried to keep from getting too excited; she doubted he was about to go straight from the Acolytes to the X-Men. "So why're you tellin' _me_ this?"

"Simple: I need an opinion on the matter. Unless I got my history wrong, I believe you could qualify as a bad girl gone straight." He leaned back again. "An' I know you enough t'tell you won't jump down my throat about jus' runnin' over to the good guys."

"You're right. Ah won't. But if you want mah honest opinion, the prospect's gonna come up a few times." Gambit nodded.

"I know."

It was her turn to sigh. "Ah think mah joinin' the X-Men's been the best thing that's happened to me. Even though ah'd been one a' the Brotherhood, they still accepted me. Even with mah powers an' all. But it _is_ only one way to go…at the end, it'll come down to what you think." She paused as the food arrived, and waited until their server left before going on. "Ah know ah cain't force you into joinin'. Ah ain't gonna try an' pester you into it, either. But if you did choose to come, ah think it'd be one a' the best decisions you could make. An' there'd be at least one person there to welcome you..."

Gambit caught the hope in her glance and nodded. "Maybe."

Rogue could see he wasn't making the decision today; but just the fact that he had voluntarily opened up to her view on the subject showed that he was closer to the possibility of joining than before. A small step, but a step all the same.

Gambit watched as she sank into her own thoughts. Although he'd admired the girl from the start, it had soon grown to something a little beyond that. It was obvious she cared about him; he'd known it since their experience in Louisiana. What he hadn't expected was for her to be so patient with him: she didn't press on the matter of his choice, and selected instead to let him decide on his own time.

Like he said, she deserved respect, and the Rogue had all of his. He had begun to wonder vaguely how far her trust of him would expand in return, and then where that trust could lead. Not that it mattered: the prospect of anything more happening between them had died the second his hand touched her face. Betrayal wasn't the best way to start a relationship, especially when she had seen a bit too much of it recently.

They finished their meal with only a few words here and there, and after placing some money on the table Gambit rose. "Be a shame t'waste a day this nice, chérie…" He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

Rogue stood. "Like ah could say no to that?"

For the next hour or so they walked together, no specific destination in mind, although they kept near the coastline. They only conversed when they felt the stillness was too intense, though it was rare; they found a strange content feeling just being in one another's presence, and it was considered enough. After a while, the two of them wandered towards the more deserted area of the beach, and when they were completely alone Gambit slowed.

"You in for a surprise, chere?"

"…Like?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna do anythin' t'you," he said patiently. "I jus' want t'show you somethin'." Rogue gave him a dangerous look before obeying.

"If you do anythin' stupid—"

"Don' worry," came his voice from her right. "I said I wouldn'." He took her right hand in his, and put his left on her waist to guide her. " 'S long as you trust me, there's nothin' t'fear."

"Ah guess ah have no choice."

Gambit shook his head as they began to walk. "You always got a choice with Gambit, Rogue. Sometimes the other options jus' don' want t'be seen."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, except for occasional warnings from Gambit as he directed her over or around any obstacles. With her sight gone, Rogue's other senses seemed sharpened a hundredfold, and she was ever conscious of where his body came in contact with hers. More than once, she was concentrating more on the heat from his hands than her path, and she half-fell into his ever ready arms, and was soon set upright again as she cursed herself mutely.

She could soon tell that they were going uphill, and not long after the unmistakable crunch of leaves could be heard under their feet. "Ah feel like an idiot," she mumbled, when Gambit didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Almos'," he said simply. Several steps later, light struck Rogue's eyelids as he released her. "All right." She stood still, blinking in the sudden blaze of the scene before her, lost for words. Very few times in her life had she admitted something to be beautiful, but now the word seemed to fail in living up to its meaning.

The horizon had turned a soft pink as the sun sank past its border, and the sky above was strewn with every color imaginable: deep purple, creamy yellow, light red, blue, beige… Looking down, Rogue saw that she had been led to a tall precipice overlooking the sea as far as the eye could see, and below, small waves broke upon the rocks thrust from the water's depths.

"Gambit, it's beautiful…"

"Remy," he corrected softly. "We're lucky t'have gotten here jus' in time."

As she watched, the impact of the scene's beauty and her surprise created a vague sense of vertigo, and Rogue swayed slightly. Gambit's arms caught her waist.

"Easy…"

Recovering from her astonishment at this touch, she pushed away from him. "You must think ah'm some kind a' weak-stomached little kid, now, huh?"

"Heck no," he replied, as she slid out of his hold. "Beauty's a strong thing, Rogue…" His stare falling on the dreamlike panorama in front of them, Rogue took a seat on the grass and crossed her legs. He followed suit, and together they watched as the last few rays of light faded and disappeared from view. "Sure does help clear the mind a bit," said Gambit finally. Rogue nodded. "I jus' wish it could help make up mine." She looked sidelong at him.

"You're really puttin' a lot a' thought into this, aren't you?"

"You could say that."

She was quiet for a moment. "…What're you afraid of?"

He studied her, as though trying to decide if she should hear what he had to say. "Makin' a wrong decision," he said at length. "I've made a few too many in my life."

"It wouldn't—"

"I know. But it's not myself I'd fear for." At a questioning look, he went on, "Let's jus' say my presence hasn't always been the luckiest. At least, not 'til Magneto, but that's a different story."

"If this has somethin' to do with the Rippers…"

"Only a few leaves in a forest, chérie. Besides, Magneto ain't gonna be the easiest guy t'break off from. Man's got a serious issue with not takin' no for an answer. An' I wouldn' want anyone t'get caught in my battle." His eyes fell on her for a brief instant.

"Even if someone tried to hunt you down or somethin', it wouldn't just be _your_ problem anymore," Rogue argued. "It'd be all a' ours." He didn't speak, and she added, "If it makes you feel any better, ah'll come with you." Gambit stared. "If you leave, ah mean. An' don't worry, ah promise to protect you." He smiled.

Far too soon, the sky darkened as the sun set completely, and Rogue knew with a heavy reluctance she should be heading home. She wasn't sure how much Kitty had told the others, but Gambit or not, curfew was curfew.

"Ah guess ah better get goin'," said Rogue quietly, standing up and dusting off her pants.

Gambit nodded. "C'mon. I'll drive you." He took her arm, and as they retreated back down the hill, his hand moved down as if to take her own, but she quickly pulled it out of reach to tuck her hair behind her ear. He saw her action and didn't question, but released her arm and led her back the way they had come.

:xXxXx:

"Ah think we've got a few minutes to spare." Tossing her book bag onto the porch, Rogue relaxed against the railing in front of the mansion and motioned for Gambit to join her. He came to her side and pocketed his hands.

"Mus' be nice," he said after a moment, examining the Institute's exterior impassively.

"Yeah…d'you wanna come in? Ah'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind…"

He shook his head. "That's okay. Wouldn' want t'start anythin' at the wrong time." She didn't reply, and Gambit decided to take the opportunity and play a bit of his old game. "You know what this means, don' you?" She looked up. "Second date…I walk you t'the door…" His gaze dropped to her mouth for a quarter second before returning to her eyes. He could see the heat rising in her face almost immediately.

"If it's a trip to the hospital, ah think that can be arranged."

"Considerin' what I'd get firs'…sounds fair." Rogue smiled sheepishly and brushed some hair from her face.

"Well, ah—ah should—ah should go before…" she stammered inanely, retreating up the steps little by little.

"Wait…" Gambit put a hand on her lower back, and she allowed him to pull her back over to his side. The incline of the staircase caused her to move slightly faster than either of them meant, and he caught her effortlessly as gravity rushed her into his arms. Her body language made it clear just how much his words had affected her; that, and she had begun to study his face wordlessly, for once not fretting over her personal space. Instinctively Gambit brought up his other arm and attached it about her waist. He hesitated a few seconds before raising a hand to brush aside a strand of white hair, and even after he had done so, it lingered by her face uncertainly. This movement seemed to shove Rogue back to reality, and she gradually backed away.

"Thanks for the time, Remy," she murmured, avoiding his eyes, as if trying to figure out what had just happened.

He drew his hands back, and with a wink turned to go. "My pleasure."

:xXxXx:

"Rogue, where have you been?" Scott insisted the second she stepped into the kitchen. "No one's seen you since school except Kitty, but she said she thought it'd be better if you told us."

"Ah bet she would," Rogue muttered under her breath. "Ah was out," she said unconcernedly.

"With who?" Scott and Jean had mostly been away for the past few weeks, checking out different colleges and looking for good dormitory opportunities; this way, they probably hadn't heard anything about Rogue and Gambit.

"Why d'you care?" said Rogue, more defensively than she wanted.

He shrugged. "Because we've been worried all day, and no one will tell me anything, even though it's obvious they know something—"

"A friend. Ah just went out with a friend."

"Sorry," Scott replied, lowering his drink with an apprehensive look as he caught the annoyance in her voice.

"No…it's me, ah…so how'd the hunt go?"

"It was fine. Found a lot of good places." There was silence, and Rogue made her way to the fridge as Scott spoke again. "Rogue, this is what I was afraid of: we go away to college and lose touch with our friends…"

"We ain't losin' touch."

"Well, not yet exactly, but…"

Rogue sighed as she twisted the cap off of a bottle of Coke. "Gambit, alright? You'll find out soon enough, anyway."

"…Wait, _Gambit_? You mean _Magneto's_ Gambit?"

"No, Scott, ah mean the _nice_ Gambit. You know, the one who steals from the rich and gives to the poor." She took a swig of her drink and watched for Scott's reaction.

"But…did he…how…you…?"

"Ask Kitty for the details. She'll be more willin' than me any day." She went to leave.

"Hold on a sec…when you say 'went out', do you mean…?"

"Ah mean we went out, he bought me lunch, then gave me a lift back," she said coolly. Rogue's embarrassment seemed overridden by another emotion, one she couldn't figure out but gained some kind of strength from.

"…Oh. Okay, then."

She headed upstairs to her room, leaving Scott and his curiosity behind. She would have plenty of time to catch up with him over the weekend; right now, she needed to sort things out more than anything. Whatever thoughts she had had about Gambit before seemed to have multiplied while her mind was distracted with him, up to the point where it was nearly stifling.

He _had_ held her hand, bought her lunch, and even hinted that he wanted to kiss her goodnight…but that couldn't possibly be true. Not if the guy had any idea what he could get himself into.

_Maybe he doesn't care_, suggested a voice. _Maybe he'll look past that. Maybe Kitty was right…_

Rogue froze. "That's it: ah've officially lost mah sanity an' common sense. There's _no_ way ah'm takin' Kitty's advice on men." She kept walking until she reached her room. _Why did ah move back in with her? _she wondered, opening the door. _Ah should've stayed in Jubilee's room an' let _her_ deal with Kitty as a roommate_.

As usual, Kitty was on her bed with her laptop, but the second Rogue entered she shut it and sat up. "How—"

"Before you ask, ah'm not tellin' you _anythin'_ startin' now." Rogue dropped her bag beside her own bed before sitting down at the desk.

"Fine," said Kitty carelessly, going back to her email, "but you're never going to get him to kiss you with _that_ attitude."

It took Rogue a moment to realize: "You were _spyin'_ on us?"

"_No_. I just, like, happened to be near an open window."

"You have to be the worst liar ah know."

"So where'd you guys go? You've been gone for hours."

"Nowhere. An' don't change the subject—"

"I'm not. I wanna know where you went."

"It's none a' your _business_ where we went. Ah don't bother you about what you an' Lance do when y'all go out."

"So it _was_ a date." Rogue opened her mouth, shut it, opened it, and then shut it again with a frustrated scowl. Kitty burst out laughing. "It was _so_ a date! Even if the first time wasn't, you two definitely have a thing."

Rogue scoffed. "We do _not_!"

Kitty went to respond, but then gave a short, high-pitched scream of surprise; startled, Rogue whirled around to the balcony doors, and gave an exclamation of her own when she saw Gambit standing there. "What're you—? There's a thing called a front door," she informed him, standing up as he entered.

"But where's the fun in that?" He came to her side. "Didn' mean t'cause a disturbance," he said apologetically, glancing at Kitty.

"It's fine." Rogue waved a hand. "Just be thankful Logan ain't here right now. What d'you want?"

"I meant t'see if you wanted t'go out again sometime."

She smiled. "So you snuck in through mah window to ask."

"How romantic," Kitty butted in, before he could answer.

"Here's the deal: until he leaves, shut up." Kitty stuck out her tongue as Rogue turned back to Gambit. "What'd you have in mind?"

He shrugged. "The usual. Candlelight, soft music; anythin' t'get the passionate atmosphere goin'…" He grinned as she blushed faintly.

"Very funny."

"Can't really tell you, chérie, it'd ruin the surprise."

Rogue put her hands on her hips, eyeing him thoughtfully. "…Ah think ah trust you enough. Why not?"

" 'Til then." Taking her left hand, Gambit raised it to his lips and kissed it lightly. He gave her one last sly look before disappearing back out the doors.

"…You two just flirted in the last three minutes more than I've seen Scott and Jean do in a month." As if Gambit's departure had ruptured some kind of mental dam, Kitty broke into a fit of giggles. "You two have it _bad_!" Rogue ignored her and proceeded to go through her backpack indifferently. "Did he say _candlelight_?"

"He was jokin'," said Rogue bluntly.

"Yeah, right. And what did he call you? …Oh, my God, you already, like, have _pet_ names for each other?" By now, she was nearly doubled over with laughter. She fell off of her bed and hit the floor with a loud "Ow!" and went on laughing. "Rogue's going on another date…"

Rogue paused, tuning out her friend's teasing. A date? She supposed it could be called that, as much as she hated to admit it. They _were_ going out alone for the third time, after all, and he had said it was to be a surprise…

But if she was so ready to admit this, why had she pulled her hand away when he tried to take it? She had thrown the gesture right back at him, because of what? She was still afraid of getting close to someone? Even after it appeared that he didn't mind her curse?

It was at this point Rogue discovered the unknown emotion she'd been feeling all day, the one that had flared up like fire whenever Gambit touched or smiled at her. There was a definite weakness in her heart for him, but it wasn't this that disturbed her. What was overwhelming was the fact that she saw this, knew this, but didn't mind. On the very contrary, she was beginning to enjoy it.

:xXxXx:

Gambit took his time in walking away from the Institute. More than once, he chanced a glimpse back at Rogue's window with a smile, unable to deny the amusing time he had had that day. He was definitely going to see her again. There was no way he could come this far and just forget her.

_Then again, she _is_ hard t'forget_, he thought, slipping through the gate and shutting it soundlessly behind him. _Not a lot a' girls've managed that feat_. He mounted his bike, but waited before starting it up.

Indisputably, Rogue was no regular catch. For one thing, she had downright shattered the usual pattern of charm-seduce-leave. Not that he minded. The mere reality that he had known it was impossible all along, yet still chosen to stay, amplified his interest, as well as his attraction to her.

It was a hard thing to keep Remy LeBeau around, especially when the physical wasn't involved. Gambit admired that ability, and more so because he knew she wasn't even trying. The heartstring she had caught hold of—unintentionally, he believed—was holding fast.

He revved up the motorcycle and secured his grip. Despite that he was more than aware of the risks and possible consequences that came with, Gambit tolerated the confession that took place in his mind as he drove off.

The girl had a firm grasp already. He could see this, and wasn't at all surprised to find that he was beginning to enjoy it.


	3. Going Back

"You can_not_ be serious."

"It'll only be a while."

"What for?"

"Not much. Jus' some trouble back home."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Just?"

"Would I lie t'you?" She sent him a skeptical look, and Gambit came forward and rested an arm on his knee, smiling.

Leaning back, she glanced up at the clear sky before turning her attention to the rippling water beside them. The two months since he had come back had flown by quicker than Rogue had imagined possible. The other inhabitants of the Institute had finally accepted his common presence, and if they spotted him talking with her in the foyer, they didn't question. Even Logan had given in and allowed him around.

The two of them were taking advantage of this by wasting away an afternoon on the mansion's grounds, content to just sit and watch the younger mutants goof around. They had seated themselves on the fountain's edge in the front lawn, not wanting to completely toss away such a clear day. That, and because no amount of pleading or force could get Gambit to go further than the entrance hall. Even at the invitation of the Professor himself, the Cajun had politely refused the offer. He hadn't spoken of his ties with the Acolytes since asking Rogue her opinion, and she only figured he was still with them in some way, a link that kept him from getting too comfortable in unfamiliar territory. But if she had learned anything in her life, it was that some people needed time.

"If it's nothin, why're you tellin' me?" she insisted.

"Didn' want you t'worry when I didn' show up for a while." She said nothing for a moment. Rogue knew enough of his manner to know he wasn't telling her everything. After a brief meeting with the enemies he'd known his whole life, she would never see any trouble involving the Rippers' Guild of Louisiana as anything less than hectic.

"What's the matter this time?"

Gambit waved a dismissing hand. "The usual. I'm the last defense they call in when desperate times call for desperate measures."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Don't you know by now that lyin' to me doesn't work anymore? Spill it." He sat up straight and hesitated.

"Honestly?" She nodded, and he sighed. "You remember Julien." He took her scowl as a yes. "Well…apparently, he fin'lly figured out that he'd seen your face on some a' the news reports."

"So?"

"So…it didn' take his guys long t'figure out who you are. Where you live." She didn't respond. "An' he's not as stupid as he seems. He knows you came back for me for a reason." His unique eyes flashed with reminiscence, but he said nothing of it. "The man'll do anythin' he can t'hurt me, even if it means takin' down someone else along the way."

"You're sayin' he's usin' me to _blackmail_ you?" Gambit nodded and watched for a reaction.

He had barely gotten past the friendship marker, and his damned past was already interfering…. Their intimacy had certainly bloomed over the past few weeks, but he knew from experience that a piece of his history could easily sever that progress like thread. Nonetheless, it was his fault the Rogue was caught up in his troubles, and he wasn't the man to leave her to suffer because of it. He had doubted even telling her the news, but with someone like Julien Boudreaux as a threat, she had a right to know her danger.

Rogue got to her feet and rubbed her arms, wanting something to do rather than because she was afraid. Even if she didn't look at him, her anger at being used yet again was evident. "So what exactly is he makin' you do?"

"Apparently, I have t'meet 'im in some deserted place outside a' town late at night." He actually sounded amused.

"An' you're gonna _do it_?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She scoffed. "Even if you _do_ go, what're you gonna do?"

"Would you prefer me t'take the chance of him takin' you down on the street one day?" Rogue stared. She knew they were friends by this point, but that he would willingly walk into an ambush for her—what did that say?

_Nothin'_, she told herself. _He just knows he wouldn't be standin' here today if it weren't for me_. "Even if he did try somethin', at least _ah _stand a chance a' livin'. You go, an' he'll just shoot you on the spot—"

"No." Gambit shook his head. "He's been waitin' too long for this…he'd take his time t'brag first."

She scoffed. "So that buys you a few minutes." Her eyes met his. "You know ah'm comin' with you."

"They'll be expectin' it."

"Let 'em," she snapped. "If you think ah'm gonna let you face the punks who tried to turn us into gator food alone, you're outta your mind." Gambit fell silent. His face was impassive, as usual, giving little indication as to what he was really thinking, but she could tell he was reluctant about her coming.

"I've endangered you enough." He shook his head again and stood up. "I already owe you my life. Gettin' you killed would put another one on my hands."

"So what're you gonna do? Go, an' hope he's a little friendlier than last time?" Rogue grabbed his arm so that he looked at her. "You are _not_ goin' without me. If ah have to touch you right now to find out where you're goin', so be it."

"This is more dangerous than you're thinkin'. They'll be on their guard now—"

She put her hands on her hips defiantly. "Don't talk to me about not knowin' mah danger. You weren't the only one gettin' shot at back there." She stood erect, daring him to challenge her decision, her expression fierce and final. Gambit studied her for a while, and then at last pocketed his hands.

"You're really that worried about me."

She caught the look he was giving her and frowned. "Ah just don't wanna see you get killed knowin' ah could've done somethin' about it." Her features softened, and he caught a brief look of concern in her green eyes. She really was worried, behind her less-than-gentle words, and he knew she would just follow anyway if he tried to turn her down. It was too much like when she wanted to help him rescue his adopted father; even then, she had insisted on helping him through a mine-infested bayou, despite the enemies they were supposed to be at the time. Just as doubtful, he had at first rejected her coming, not liking the idea of dragging her further into the matter. But _now_, after they had come to know the other so much more since then, not to mention any—dare he say it—feelings they had developed for each other…. If she was half as anxious about his well being as he was of hers, he knew she wouldn't stand to be left behind.

He exhaled heavily. "Do I have a choice?" Rogue smiled.

"Alright, a man can only pretend not to be listenin' for so long." Startled, they both turned to see Logan; neither of them had heard his approach. He came up and looked from Gambit to Rogue, and then back to Gambit expectantly. "So what's this about danger?"

"Logan," she tried, knowing he wasn't on the best terms with the Acolyte, "Gambit…he needs mah help. He's just in some trouble back south, an' part of it's mah fault—" She silenced Gambit's protest with a fleeting glance.

Logan crossed his arms. "So ya thought ya'd just hop on another train an' head on down." Rogue shrugged sheepishly, and Logan turned his stern gaze to Gambit. "That true?"

"Pretty much."

Rogue watched, unmoving, as the two men stared each other down, wondering which way this would go, but already guessing the answer. To their surprise, Logan stepped down and remarked flatly, "In that case, count me in."

"What—?" they said simultaneously, looking uncertainly at one another.

"Count me in," he repeated, and turned to Rogue. "I know I can't stop ya unless I tie ya down, but I think taggin' along'll be less effort. Besides, I don't think they'll be expectin' me." He grinned, and Rogue felt her spirits rise immediately. "An' if I go, we can get there faster, at least." He looked at Gambit again. "That okay with ya, bub?"

There was a pause in which Gambit observed him wordlessly; then with a shadow of a smile he pulled a hand from his pocket and extended it. "This mean we're startin' over?"

Logan glimpsed indifferently at the offer, and then gave a sarcastic laugh. "Right. We'll see if that happens." He turned back to Rogue. "I'll see who else I can round up—"

"No," Gambit interrupted, letting his hand fall to his side. "I don' like the idea of you two comin'…I don' want anyone else pulled into this." Understanding, Logan nodded, and with a last glance at Rogue shouldered past Gambit to make his way across the yard.

"Don't take it personally," she assured him, coming to Gambit's side. "But ah have to admit, he's been nicer to you than ah expected."

:xXxXx:

"Nice," Gambit admitted. Logan seized his hand an inch above the Blackbird's control panel.

"Look. Don't touch," he growled, releasing him. Gambit chose to obey and took a few steps back. He busied himself with taking in the rest of the jet's sleek interior until Rogue entered, dressed in her uniform.

"Ain't seen that one for a while, chérie." He tossed her a quality grin, making her mouth turn up at the corners slightly before she turned away.

"_Siddown_," Logan ordered. Gambit smirked and took the copilot's seat, and Rogue buckled herself in behind him. Logan made a few more adjustments before starting up the engine.

It had been easier than Gambit had been predicting: he had offered to let the Professor read his mind to make sure he was sincere, but the old man had said it wasn't necessary. Several other X-Men had protested crossly that they should go as well; luckily, when they discovered Logan would be going along, they had backed off, convinced nothing could happen to Rogue while he was around. It was the first time Gambit had actually entered the Institute in terms of going beyond the lobby, and in return he had immediately received a heavy reminder of why he had never done so: disapproving, even fearful, looks had been cast more than once in his direction, as well as speakers making no effort to conceal their comments. He doubted whether Shades would have stayed where he was if Rogue hadn't happened to be standing between the two of them. But Gambit had grown used to this by now, and so didn't take it to heart.

_Not like I expected anythin' less,_ he thought, his eyes settling on the landscape before them as the jet took off. It wasn't like they had a reason to trust him—he had aimed a card or two at more than one of them, and he knew none of them had yet forgotten. But there _had_ been some exceptions: even if she didn't say much, Kitty had been somewhat polite, although it was obvious she wasn't about to trust him as easily as Rogue. And Colossus had been there, so Gambit wasn't a complete stranger. It almost made him smile at how his Russian teammate had been so welcomingly invited into their home, when he himself was looked down on like something that had crept out from under a rug.

Not that any of this mattered. He wasn't looking for welcome, and he wasn't about to get all sentimental regarding his feelings when there were some Rippers to deal with. Gambit gripped the arms of his seat as his mood shifted.

He just hoped whatever Wolverine was planning would work.

:xXxXx:

Gambit took his time in stepping through the underbrush. Just ahead, the trees parted to allow a large dose of moonlight to fall through and illuminate the clearing. It was in the middle of this that he stopped, waiting. Right on cue, a gun cocked a few yards away.

"Hands in de air," barked a voice. Gambit raised his hands as Julien stepped out of the shadows, accompanied by at least a dozen other thugs, each armed to the teeth. Gambit didn't resist as two of them came up behind him and seized his arms, and he allowed them to draw his coat sleeves over his hands before binding him. They searched his pockets briefly, confiscating several card decks and his staff. "Well, well. I don' know what surprises me more: dat you actually came, or dat you didn' bring your latest catch witcha." Gambit met his rival's glare of hate coolly.

"I'm not so heartless that I'd let a lady suffer b'cause a' me."

Julien gave a cold laugh. "Dat'd be a firs'." One of the Rippers holding Gambit struck him in the back with a gun hilt, forcing him to his knees as Julien drew up his revolver.

"I see you haven' tired a' the trade," Gambit commented, looking nonchalantly into the gun's barrel, barely a foot from his nose.

"What, dis? Nah, I been savin' dis shot for somedin' special." Julien looked eagerly from the weapon to his prisoner, and then thinking it over looked at his men and jerked his head. "Take 'im back t'de house," he ordered. Gambit was dragged back to his feet roughly and shoved along. "But jus' in case you were countin' on any reinforcements…" Julien nodded, and several Rippers stepped forward, brought up their cannon-size bazookas, and started firing wildly at the trees around them. Not until they had torn apart every plant within a fifty-foot radius did Julien tell them to stop. He looked at Gambit for a sign, but the thief's face remained indecipherable.

:xXxXx:

Inside the Rippers' hideout, Gambit was once again struck down from behind, but he denied his enemies the satisfaction in hearing him complain. He crouched silently on the carpet, its red coloring an abrupt reminder of what could happen if anything went wrong.

"Y'know, it's almos' a shame." Julien resumed his place before Gambit, looking down at him exultantly. "All dese years, an' it ends t'night, jus' like dat. But I t'ink I'll let you humor me firs'." Shifting his gun to his left hand, he squatted down until his eyes were at the same level as Gambit's. "I know you enough t'tell you don' give a damn 'bout your women. You'd trade deir lives for yours in a heartbeat." He saw old memories flicker across his opponent's gaze as he locked eyes with him. "So den why'd you bother wit' dis one? 'Cause she's a freak like you?"

Gambit didn't answer, but made the worst mistake possible in the situation he was in: he turned his mind aside from Julien to think.

Why _was_ he here?

He remembered asking himself that very question two months ago, when he had returned to Bayville and sought out Rogue. He hadn't given a direct answer then, and he doubted he would get one now.

_You'd trade deir lives for yours in a heartbeat._

Once upon a time, maybe, but now…now, he had gladly walked straight into the hands of his enemies to protect Rogue. Why? Because he owed her his life? That's what he had told himself for the past few weeks, even when it had gotten to the point where he knew it wasn't true.

Before he could raise himself from these thoughts, a solid blow landed on the right side of Gambit's face. He caught himself just in time and managed to stay upright, and braced himself for another assault. But Julien stood up, running a finger over the butt of his gun.

"You got no idea how good dat felt," he sneered. "But enough playin'." He aimed at the space between Gambit's eyes. "Dis opportunity really belongs t'someone else," he said thoughtfully, hesitating. For a moment, Gambit thought he might actually pass off the chance, and could guess to whom it would go. Julien shrugged. "What de hell?" His grip on the trigger tightened.

Several things happened at once. The two biggest Rippers in the group fell with a groan, while from the opposite side of the room a black shape leapt out from behind a column. But Julien had been expecting something like this, and with a practiced precision he whirled around, aimed, and fired, hitting the attacker square in the chest. A usually fatal shot. The attacker slowed temporarily, but kept coming. Startled, Julien fired again.

No use.

By the time he realized he should be running, the figure reached him with a snarl. A second later, his gun fell to his feet in four neatly sliced pieces.

Gambit watched as Julien was lifted off the floor and thrown over his head. He turned to Wolverine with a smile. "Cut it pretty close, don' you think?" The X-Man frowned.

"Be thankful I came at all." He thrust Gambit aside as more gunshots went off, and then bounded off towards another group of Rippers, claws out. Two hands seized Gambit's shoulders from behind and pulled him into a sitting position, and once his own hands were uncovered, he felt his bo-staff and a deck of cards pushed into them. Rogue finished freeing him at the same time she was grabbed from behind.

"Hey—!"

"Rogue, down!" She ducked, and Gambit's heel connected solidly with her captor's nose.

"Look out!" She tackled him, and he saw several shots whiz by where his head had been a moment before. "Where's Logan?" They looked over to see Wolverine fending off what remained of his foes, the rest out cold around him. Gambit and Rogue were on their feet in a blink, and without hesitation ran over to help. Gambit clicked the hidden button on his staff as Rogue removed a glove; by the time they reached their comrade, the Acolyte's weapon was long enough to catch two advancing guys in the stomach and fling them back. Another rushed him, and only by quick reflexes and even quicker footwork did Gambit slip around him and give him a firm shove in the opposite direction.

"Rogue!" She turned and caught the man's bare arm, and almost immediately he fell to the floor.

"Fall back!" Logan commanded. From the tone of his voice, they knew better than to argue. They followed as he retreated down the nearest corridor and slipped behind a large pillar; Gambit and Rogue leapt after him, just avoiding more gunfire, and landed on hands and knees beside him. Rogue collided into Gambit, her face coming dangerously close to his, but he caught and steadied her. Logan chanced a glimpse around the column. "So what do they want?"

"Jus' like I told you: my head." Gambit drew Rogue closer as several shots ricocheted off the nearby wall. "So how's your plan fit into this?" He shot Wolverine an inquiring look as Rogue pushed his hands away. Logan scowled, but sheathed his claws.

"Ya sure ya can't just trash the place?"

"I could, but I can't guarantee we'd live t'see if it works."

Logan's eyes darted around as his mind worked furiously. To their astonishment, he grinned. "They want ya dead, right? I say we give 'em what they want."

:xXxXx:

"You don' have t'do this."

Rogue looked at him incredulously and whispered, "You think ah've come this far to let you get your butt kicked without me? Come on, Logan can't hold 'em forever." Gambit smiled and stole across the floor at her side, as stealthily as his thieving skills would allow, while trying to listen for any sound of movement. "Here," said Rogue softly, jerking her head. He followed her gaze and nodded. Reaching inside his belt, he withdrew several small metal pieces and proceeded to attach them to various places on his staff. When he was finished, they crept as close as they dared to the balcony before them; looking over, they saw several armed Rippers standing guard a floor down in another den. They drew back quickly, and Gambit raised the staff horizontally above his head, allowing plenty of room for Rogue to wrap her arms around his torso.

"Ready?" he said in a low voice.

"Let's do it." He linked his right arm about her waist, stood up, and aimed the tip of his staff towards the ceiling. It fired, and the pointed end struck deep into a wooden beam. Not waiting for their enemies to realize what was happening, Gambit leapt up onto the railing, and he felt Rogue's grip tighten as he hurled the two of them over it. As soon as his feet struck the ground, his hand left Rogue and flew inside his coat, brought forth and charged several cards, and let them fly. The Rippers, trying to catch up with what was happening, jumped into action, only to leap out of the way to avoid the mutant's flaming projectiles.

The element of surprise was their main weapon, made possible only by Logan's position as decoy; but the Rippers were prepared for some type of ambush, and it didn't take them long to respond. Soon, Gambit and Rogue were doing as much running and dodging as fighting, although Gambit was the only one able to actually fight: their enemies had learned to stay away from Rogue until they discerned exactly what her power was, and as a result she had to stay near Gambit to keep from being uselessly shot. There was a temporary dilemma in which someone managed to sneak up behind them, but just as soon as he knocked Gambit to the ground, his adversary brought his legs around and flung him back off.

Rogue looked around, attempting to see through the chaos as Gambit fired a whole deck around the room. "Wait…" She put a hand on his arm, and they both paused, thinking the same thing.

"Where's Juli—?" He gave a cry of surprise as something searing nicked his arm from behind. He gripped it and whirled around, and sure enough, there was Julien, smirking, a gun leveled with Gambit's heart. More Rippers filed in behind him.

"Good try, LeBeau. But not good enough." He gave a small wave with his free hand. "Au revoir."

Suddenly, Rogue jumped aside. Julien fired at her and missed, and then deciding to deal with Gambit first, he went to turn back, but something struck him, hard. He hit the floor and slid several feet, and before he could get up, Rogue was on him. However, he had also guessed this strategy, and reaching up he snatched Rogue's wrist, catching her off guard, and knocked her feet out from under her. He jumped up, and twisting her arm behind her he pulled the girl against him, ignoring her protests, and placed his gun against her chin.

Logan froze, his claws poised in the air for attack; Gambit did the same, gripping a blazing card in his right hand tightly. Rogue struggled, and Julien pressed the weapon harder against her. His hand was too low to touch her exposed neck, and he was taking care to keep his face away from hers.

"Calm down, now, girl, I won't hurt ya, 's long as your boyfriend does what I tell 'im to." Julien's eyes flashed as he looked at Gambit, who still hadn't lowered his card. "What's it gonna be, LeBeau?"

Gambit's expression was difficult to read. "This is b'tween you an' me. Let her go. Both of 'em."

"Put de card down. Now!"

Gambit moved to obey immediately, de-charging the card and dropping it to the floor for it to lie harmlessly at his feet. No one budged. "Let her go, firs'."

Julien laughed. "You t'ink I'm dat stupid?"

"If you shoot her, I get away anyway."

"I don' necessarily want t'kill ya. I jus' want you t'suffer—" He prodded Rogue threateningly.

"Leave her out a' this!"

"—An' what better way dan t'leave you wit' de girl's blood on your hands?"

"You don' want her," said Gambit firmly. "You want me."

Logan, keeping an anxious eye on Rogue, didn't even resist when two more guys came up to try and hold him. Julien shifted his grip as he looked between his hostage and Gambit.

"Soon as ah get loose, ah'm kickin' your ass," Rogue hissed.

"We'll jus' see 'bout dat, chérie."

"Don't call me that." She fought against his grip, but he held.

"Don' be countin' on Gambit t'be sayin' it again." He cocked the gun. "Guess LeBeau wasn't de man you t'ought. Too bad we didn' meet sooner, or I coulda warned you 'bout dat little flaw." Rogue felt her stomach sink as the gun dug deeper into her flesh. "Coulda warned you 'bout a lot a' t'ings, actually…."

"Don'!"

She held Gambit's dread-filled eyes with hers as everything seemed to slow. Rogue fancied she could hear the heartbeat of everyone in the room, save her own, which already seemed to have ceased beating. She looked away, reluctant for Gambit to watch.

Part of Rogue was disappointed, while the other was irritated. He had dragged her through not only the physical strains such as this, but also the confusion as to what he had meant to her. She had tried to convince herself that it stood for nothing, despite that that bridge had been crossed a long time ago.

She tried to look at Logan, but she had been turned away from him.

Now she would never know.

Rogue didn't close her eyes: she kept them open, wanting her killer to remember her face in the time he had before Logan and Gambit tore him to shreds.

She gritted her teeth.

She hated to leave this way; she would gladly make up for everything she had ever done, or neglected to do, if given the chance. Yet of all her present concerns, Gambit continued to be the foremost, along with all of their past experiences and exchanged words together, which flew by in less than a second to remind her of why she was here. But Rogue wasn't going to die pushing the blame on someone else.

_She_ had chosen to come. Not Gambit. He had been the one trying to protect her. If anyone was to blame besides Julien, it was herself.

All of these thoughts raced through her head almost dizzyingly, forming a haze before her eyes until the Ripper fired.

Rogue blinked.

He fired again, and she realized that she was still alive. She flexed her fingers carefully, just to make sure. She was alive. In fact, the gun wasn't even pointed at her anymore: Julien was aiming at a shadow near the doorway. Bewildered, Rogue watched as she thought she could make out a dark shape move swiftly up Gambit's bo-staff, which was still hanging from the rafters above. Julien fired like mad at the near-invisible outline as it traveled smoothly about on the beams; but a bullet must have eventually found a mark, for the figure suddenly plunged downward, hit the carpet, and didn't move. It took Rogue nearly half a minute to comprehend that the figure was Gambit.

Julien didn't object as she tore away from him and flew towards the fallen form.

_Don't be dead, don't be dead_. Rogue hit the floor next to the motionless Cajun, searching his face for a sign. It didn't come, and she thrust aside his coat and sought frantically for a wound. Was he _stupid_?

She nearly cried out in surprise as his hand grabbed hers. His eyes remained shut, but a minute hint of a smile told her that he was definitely living. She glanced behind her to see if Julien had noticed. He and his guys were busy with Logan, who, sensing that Gambit wasn't dead, had begun to pull as much attention to himself as he could by yelling and threatening them without causing too much of a fight. He caught Rogue's gaze for a split second. It was all she needed.

She turned back to Gambit as he gave her hand a squeeze, and she caught the message easily enough. Making sure no one was looking, Rogue slid off her glove, unsure if it was part of his plan but out of options. "Sorry, but ah'm gonna have to borrow this." She brushed her bare fingers against his lightly. Gambit jerked, then didn't move. Right away, Rogue saw what he was planning: he had faked getting shot, and now he wanted them to pretend he was dead and get out. Whether or not he meant for himself to escape as well, she didn't know, and didn't care. They weren't leaving without him, dead or alive.

_Not exactly the plan we were aimin' for, but as long as it gets us out_— She pulled her other glove off and carefully reached inside his right pocket; her hand found a deck, and drawing it out she held up the topmost card, charged it, and stood up, being careful to hide her new power from her enemies' view. Now she would have to act like she had never acted before.

With a final snarl at Julien, Logan rushed to her side. "How is he?"

Rogue gave him a momentary look she prayed he could interpret. "…Dead," she said in a shaking voice, so that everyone in the room could hear. There was a surprised silence. After a moment, she heard Julien step forward.

"Don' feel too bad, girl. You'll be joinin' 'im soon." Not skipping a beat, Rogue turned and skillfully delivered three cards in his direction. Julien yelled in disbelief as he fell backwards, his gun flying from his hand.

"Get his body outta here!" Rogue cried to Logan. "Ah'll deal with 'em!" She spread out another handful of cards as Logan hurried forward and slung Gambit over his shoulder.

"What de—?" Julien rose, staring in amazement at Rogue's flaming hand, and then overcoming his shock he seized the weapon from the nearest Ripper. "Don' let 'em get away! I ain't takin' any chances!" Logan sprung, ready to rumble, but stalled as he realized that Gambit could be caught in the crossfire. He looked at Rogue.

"Go!" she repeated, and back flipped as shots glanced off the carpet around her. The second she was back on her feet, she released the cards, one hand at the advancing attackers, another at those blocking Wolverine's exit. He leapt over their bodies and disappeared out the door, but not before sending a worried glance in Rogue's direction.

Before she could draw more cards, strong hands clutched her arms as two guys came up on either side. "Watch it!" she snapped.

"I don' know how you got LeBeau's power, but you're 'bout t'meet de same end as him." Julien raised his gun.

:xXxXx:

Logan tore down the hallway he'd come, the claws on his free hand extended and at the ready. "If you don't turn out to be worth it, I'll kill ya myself," he growled. Gambit didn't respond.

"Dere he is!" Logan dodged several blasts and rounded the corner sharply, painfully aware that every step was taking him further away from Rogue. As soon as he found somewhere to set the Cajun, he was going back for her, even if she would hate him for doing it. He risked stopping to try a nearby door. Locked. He cursed and took off again; it required three more tries before he decided his efforts weren't getting him anywhere. Up ahead and to the left was a dark doorway, and it was into this that he threw himself and Gambit. He froze as his pursuers flew by, and not until they had all passed did he let out the breath he had been holding. Logan was about to start moving again when the sound of more footsteps reached his sharp ears. He hung back, ready to spear the follower, but retracted his claws as he recognized the scent. His hand shot out and pulled Rogue beside him.

"What—! Logan!" she breathed, sighing in relief. Her hands were still bare, and he thought he detected an out-of-place irritation in her tone. "He okay?" She nodded at Gambit.

"Since five minutes ago? Pretty sure. How much of 'im didja take, anyway?"

"Not much. He should be up soon."

"Think ya can find the way out?"

Rogue nodded again and gestured for him to follow. "Come on." As silent as they could move, they crept hastily through the halls with Rogue in the lead, who now knew each door and corridor as if she had lived there her whole life. They made their way along without interruption, and finally hung back at the corner turning onto the main room as voices were heard close by. Carefully, Rogue went to peer around it when Logan pushed her forward.

"Get down!" She hit the floor as gunfire was heard behind them. "Now get movin'!" Rogue scrambled to her feet as Logan half-hauled her up and started to run. They entered the lobby, where about thirty feet and half as many Rippers still stood between them and the door. "Rogue, take 'em out!"

"Ah can't—Ah'm all out—" Logan released Gambit, and bending down he seized the long grey rug and tugged. Several Rippers lost their footing with frustrated curses and yells. "Cards ain't the only things the kid can charge! Find somethin'!" he replied, unsheathing all six claws. Rogue leapt behind a column, looking urgently for something that could work.

_Think Gambit_, she advised herself. _What would he…_She spotted a vase a few feet away on a small stand; without thinking twice she took it in her hands and concentrated. "Logan!" she warned. The man jumped aside as the pot went flying, and it was then that both he and Rogue learned why Gambit carried something as small as playing cards for ammunition. The floor split asunder under the impact, wiping out any Rippers Logan hadn't already taken care of. "Let's go!" Rogue bent down to help lift Gambit, but the Acolyte was already stirring. Before they could stop him, he groaned.

"What…happened?" he asked unsteadily, a hand to his head.

"He's alive!" They turned: Julien had just rounded the corner.

Logan took Gambit by the collar and heaved him up. "Move!" The three of them took off again as Julien fired, Gambit slightly slower than usual but nonetheless moving. They burst through the doors and into the night air. "Don't stop!" Logan instructed. "Just keep movin'!" They cut across the yard, bullets at their heels, and just made it under the cover of the trees. Julien wasn't about to be defeated so easily.

"Split up!" they heard him yell. "No one comes back 'til one a' dem's dead!" Logan gave Gambit a rough push to get him moving again, and soon the two younger mutants found themselves at the mercy of his tracking skills: they had lost any sense of direction whatsoever, Gambit more so due to his slight drowsiness. But he forced himself to stumble along after them, ignoring the dull pain in his right side. How long they trudged through the marsh, he lost track, and later remembered the whole expedition based solely on when Julien suddenly came through the trees on their right. He didn't waste any time in raising his weapon and shooting; it hit Gambit square in the chest, but luckily it was only a stunner. There were more yells as he fell, a sharp, stinging sensation, then darkness.

:xXxXx:

Gambit shifted, and then stopped as small pains shot through several of his muscles. "Don't," said a soft voice. "Try an' relax." Gambit opened his eyes, and it took him a full minute to adjust to the bright, fluorescent lighting overhead. Slowly, Rogue's face came into focus, and he could see anxiety written over her features as she watched him. He conceived that he was lying on his back, and a low hum told him that they were back in the Blackbird.

"What…?" he started. He tried to sit up, but she held him down, and he decided not to argue. Instead, he put a hand to his side, only to find that his shirt had been sliced open down the middle. A small wound had been bandaged securely, and any cuts he had sustained on his hands in those last few moments of consciousness had been cleaned up.

"Close call." Rogue smiled encouragingly. "But Logan says you're okay. He fixed you up until we can get some real help."

"What, this? I've gotten worse beatin's and walked away fine." Gambit returned the smile, and winced slightly as he felt his bottom lip split.

Rogue sighed. "Here—" She bent out of sight and came back up with a tissue. He reached for it, but she didn't give it to him. "Move," she snapped. She pressed it against his mouth delicately, and he let his hand fall to his side where it brushed against hers. She showed no sign. "Took me forever to stop the bleedin', then you gotta go an' pull some more crap, even after you almost—" She hit him as he grinned. "Is this all a game to you?" she demanded. "You had me half scared to death, you—"

"Now you can't say you don' care about me."

"_Care_ about you? The second you're on two legs again, ah'm knockin' you out—"

"You know you like me." Rogue narrowed her eyes, and then grudgingly supported him as he tried again to sit up, knowing he would be stubborn about it until she let him. When he was up and leaning against the wall behind him, she continued to dab carefully at his lip in silence. "…Is it any use askin' what happened?" he questioned finally.

She took her time before answering. "Long story short, ah don't think you'll have to worry 'bout the Rippers for a while. After Julien knocked you out, Logan finally went ballistic on 'em. Said he'd tear 'em to shreds if they so much as looked at me or you without him knowin'." She smiled, and Gambit raised an eyebrow.

"You're tellin' me he stuck up for me after all I put you through t'night?" he said skeptically. Rogue gave him a serious look.

"That so hard to believe?"

"Comin' from the man who threatens t'take my head off every time I smile at you? Jus' a little."

"Can you blame him?" she muttered. Catching his gaze, she looked away quickly as he cocked his head at her comment.

"Guess I owe you again," he said after a while, changing the subject.

"You know you do." The way she said it indicated a light sarcasm.

Finishing up, Rogue went to pull her hand away, but Gambit caught her wrist and held it. She stared as he raised it back, and not once breaking eye contact he kissed her gloved fingertips gently. He watched her eyes as he lowered her hand, waiting to see what she would do, and was pleased to see puzzlement written over her face as he released her. She remained where she was, seated on the small, foldout cot by his side, and Gambit chose to take a chance. Slowly, he reached up, but she recoiled quickly as his hand neared her face. He paused, and when she didn't move any further, he reached again. He could feel her warm breath on his fingers two seconds before she turned away.

Without another word to him, Rogue stood and made her way through to the cockpit, closing the door behind her before taking the copilot's seat. She avoided Logan's glance by fixing her own on the window.

"Everythin' okay?"

"Yeah." Detecting the sharpness in her voice, Logan decided to let it drop. He understood more than most when to leave people to themselves, and he sensed this was one of those times. He doubted he could find any words for her situation, anyway; he wasn't a hundred percent sure what was going on between Rogue and the Acolyte, but he had caught words and looks between them that suggested a possibility he wasn't particularly fond of.

_Her life_, he told himself, looking over at her briefly. _Besides, since when did you know a thing about relationships?_

Rogue shifted in her seat. "Logan…"

"Yeah?" He did his best to look curious, despite that he could guess the upcoming topic.

She looked behind her at the door, but it would be impossible for Gambit to hear them over the engine, especially at the level of quiet in which she was speaking. "What if ah said that Gambit…tried to touch me?"

"As in?"

She started. "Ah mean he tried to touch mah _face_," she said hurriedly, plainly offended.

"Did he actually—?"

"No…ah moved before he could…" Sighing, Logan flicked on the autopilot and turned his seat around to hers. "Ah understand if you don't wanna talk about it," she went on, just as quickly. "Ah know you—"

"Long as we're sittin' here, we might as well." He saw surprised gratitude flash across her face as he leaned back. "So…looks like you two mean somethin' to each other."

Rogue shrugged. "Yeah…ah guess."

"Enough for him to get shot helpin' ya, when he could just as easily run off."

She shook her head. "He wouldn't…"

It was clear this conversation was moving at a snail's pace, but Logan had acquired enough patience in what he could remember of his life to let the discussion progress in her own time. She brought her legs up onto the seat and tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear, thinking.

"…Listen, kid," he began, hoping to give her the boost she needed to say what she wanted to, "I know the past ain't the easiest thing to get over sometimes." He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "But this guy…he seems to really care about ya. An' in the way that he does, that's a rare thing…for people like us." Rogue looked at him. She knew his "us" meant, not mutants in general, but just Logan and herself. They were different from the others of the Institute; they had sensed that about each other not long after she first joined. They were almost isolated from their friends in their natures, which were both individual and the same…they understood one another.

But Gambit had shown a coloring similar to theirs, if not Rogue's alone. His perception of her wasn't much different than Logan's, except that it seemed…full of possibilities.

Rogue smiled thankfully. "Yeah…ah guess so."

:xXxXx:

The End

:xXxXx:

A/N: yes, I borrowed Logan's "people like us" line from the movie. I couldn't resist. And I know I'm gonna get some complaints for ending it like this, but I've got other series I need to worry about. Long live Romy!


End file.
